The objective of this application is to foster the growth and development of pediatric physician scientists in nephrology. There is a paramount need for individuals knowledgeable in this clinical area of pediatrics and skilled in modern scientific methods to provide new understanding and novel approaches to the treatment of childhood renal disease and hypertension. The Pediatric Nephrology Division at Washington University has new directorship under Keith A. Hruska, an established investigator in chronic renal failure. Under Dr. Hruska's leadership, a Renal Fellowship Training Program for physician scientists has been activated. Dr. Hruska has previously led an institutional NRSA. The Division has exciting opportunities in clinical, translational and basic research related to new potential therapies for chronic kidney disease. The training program will be targeted toward the development of physician/scientists armed with the necessary skills to bring forward new therapies for chronic kidney diseases, especially in the pediatric population. The program faculty includes experienced individuals in four research areas: molecular and cellular biology, skeletal biology, clinical research, and chronic renal failure/pathophysiology. These program areas, each of which includes faculty from the Department of Pediatrics, will serve to foster collaborative interactions among faculty within the University and the Pediatric Nephrology Division with a similar interest to provide trainees with the opportunity to develop their investigative careers and attack chronic kidney disease.